Future consequences
by OswinHardy
Summary: My take on Piper's alleged death, with a twist. Involves my own character, of course. And all rights to Charmed of course go to CBS and respective owners, don't sue me, all I have in my pocket is a half a button and some string.


**Before you read this, you should read my Power of One story. This is about Piper's death on Chris' 14****th**** birthday, character death, but not as you expect.**

**- NoteBook of Shadows – A copy of the Book of Shadows Piper made for Oswin.**

OPENING SONG: Keep changing the world – MIKESCHAIR feat. Lecrae

Phoebe, Paige and Oswin stood in the attic, mixing a potion, without telling Piper.

"Okay, are ya done yet?" Oswin asked Phoebe, pacing in the attic.

"Yep, now I am." Phoebe replied, throwing in the last of the mandrake root. Paige grabbed a bottle, and scooped up the liquid.

"Come to us from future near, We need your help to make it clear, bring to us family dear, bring here to now after 25 year." The three chanted, throwing the potion to the floor.

"You rhyme too much, Oswin." Paige joked, as two pillars of white orbs appeared in the attic, and once the orbs dissipated, it left a brunette 25 year old, and a blond 27 year old.

"Chris! Wyatt! How are you?" Phoebe asked, running to hug them.

"Auntie Phoebe, Auntie Paige, Auntie Oswin, why- why are we here?" Wyatt asked, hugging Phoebe back.

"When was the last time, in the future, you saw Piper- I mean, your mom?" Oswin asked, walking over to the NoteBook of Shadows.

"Future conseque-" Chris started, before Paige cut him off.

"Are something we don't care about, okay?" Paige walked over, looking as serious as she could. Wyatt and Chris shared a look, before Chris nodded to Wyatt, and the girls faced Wyatt raising their eyebrows, expecting an answer.

"11 years ago. Chris' 14th birthday." Wyatt replied, looking down.

"Crap. Oswin, found it?" Phoebe asked over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, to travel to the future." Oswin replied, waving the notebook at Phoebe. "It disappeared from the Book, but not from the NoteBook. Still, we can only use it once."

"I know, and that's what we'll do." Paige said, while she gathered what was needed.

"Hey, what are you planning?" Chris asked.

"Never you mind. Return the family by name, to the time from whence they came." Oswin said, sending the two back. "Ready to save Piper?"

"Of course. Paige, you done?" Phoebe asked, writing the date they needed to travel to on a piece of paper, ready to burn.

"Yep, done." She scooped up some potion, and gave one bottle to each of the three.

"Now, we'll have new and stronger powers that we might not be able to control." Oswin warned the two sisters, while putting the crystals around them, so that nothing could attack them while they were unconscious. The three smashed their potions and burnt the destination paper, while reciting the spell.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, We send you this burning sign, Then our future selves we'll find, In another place in time." The three spoke, and they all collapsed to the floor, as their spirits moved ahead in time, just as Piper got home.

"Pheebs? Paige? Oswin? You guys here?!"

* * *

Phoebe awoke in an apartment, when a small child ran over to her, jumping on the couch.

"Mommy! Wake up!" The child shouted. Phoebe awoke with a start, staring at the child, before glancing around, and spotting a picture on the wall titled 'Prue, Parker and mommy'. She guessed they were her children, and this small child must have been Parker, because Prue was older in the picture. The fact she called her child Prue warmed her heart, and she smiled, and started to get off the couch, before gasping and grabbing her stomach. Now that she noticed, she was pregnant, about 5 months.

"Parker?" She asked the child, who smiled.

"Yes mommy?" Parker asked, hugging her mom.

"Where's daddy?" Phoebe asked, looking around for any more pictures.

"Daddy's at work. Are you okay mommy?" Parker asked, as the door swung open, and a girl, not much older than 11 walked it.

"Mom, have you seen the thing I was getting Chris?"

"Prue?" Phoebe asked, standing up and turning around.

"Yeah, are you okay, mom?" Prue asked, walking around to her. "You might want to sit down. I'll find the present."

"Okay." Phoebe sat down, feeling a migraine starting to come on. "Hey, Prue, sweetie, what's your dad's name?"

"Coop. What's the matter?" Prue sat down next to Phoebe, pulling Parker into her lap.

"Nothing's the matter. Where's Paige?" Phoebe asked, stroking Parkers hair.

* * *

Paige woke up on a couch in a different apartment, laying on some man's chest.

"Whoa, who are you?!" Paige asked, bolting up. The man woke with a start, looking at Paige, realising the question was directed at him.

"Paige? It's me, Henry." He stood up, walking over to Paige, who stepped back. "What's wrong?"

"Crap." Paige whispered to herself, before smiling widely. "Nothing, honey?"

"Sweetie, you need to be quieter, okay? You don't want to wake Kat and Tamora." Henry said, stepping forwards and holding her hands. The news about kids almost made Paige faint; she has kids, with this man.

"Can I see them?" Paige asked, and Henry narrowed his eyes, before nodding. He led Paige towards the room the girls shared. Paige smiled and hugged into Henry, looking at the twin girls. "They're so cute."

"Of course they are, they're part of you." Henry leaned in and kissed Paige's head. Paige was settling into Henry's hug, when she heard Phoebe calling for her.

"Phoebe."

"What? Oh, is she calling you? I'll never get used to your magic thing. You should go, she is your charge, after all." Henry kissed Paige and stepped back, waiting for Paige to go.

"My charge? You mean Leo's charge?"

"You're not yourself today. Leo's mortal, you're Phoebe and Piper's whitelighter." Henry told her. "Now, go. I love you." Paige nodded and orbed out, thinking about Phoebe, so she would orb there.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the couch, Prue having taken Parker to their room, so she could talk to Paige alone. She had picked up a newspaper, the Daily Mirror, and searched for the _Ask Phoebe_ section, but unable to find it, but she did find her name on the paper. It was at that moment Paige orbed in.

"Phoebe, something weird is going on, I have twins, and you're my charge, and- You're pregnant…" Paige started, looking at Phoebe's stomach, walking over and sitting on the couch, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Oh, not only am I pregnant, but I already have two kids. Prue and Parker." Phoebe started, before shoving the paper into Paige's hands. "Oh, and I own the newspaper."

"Oh, wow." Paige looked at the newspaper, before looking around. "Nice place. Have you seen Oswin yet?"

"No, but I-" Phoebe started, but was interrupted by someone shimmering in to her living room, soaking wet, falling over onto the floor, with water surrounding the slowly moving person. Instinctively, Phoebe and Paige stood ready for a fight, but the person sat up, looking around dazed. When she faced Phoebe and Paige, she smiled.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, standing up, still soaked in water.

"Oswin?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep, oh, you're pregnant." Oswin replied, shivering.

"Where have you been? And you can shimmer?!" Paige asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, I've been everywhere. Big Ben, Empire State, Taj Mahal, Egypt, Mount Everest, the Mid-Atlantic ocean, and now here. I have no idea how to shimmer properly." Oswin explained, grabbing a blanket from a couch, wrapping it around her. "And now your stories."

"I have two daughters and another on the way, and I own the newspaper." Phoebe explained.

"I have two twins and a husband." Paige said, after Phoebe.

"Oh, I have one of those too!" Phoebe exclaimed, smiling.

"Well I have none of them, I woke up in a tree house." Oswin said, looking around. "What day is it?"

"It's Chris' birthday today." Phoebe said, looking over at a calendar.

"We have to go, now! Piper could be in danger." Paige said, starting to orb her and Phoebe.

"Whoa! Wait, we can't tell her she's going to die. We just have to stay close to her, and protect her. I'll meet you there, I'm going to try shimmering again." Oswin said, as she shimmered out to god-knows-where. Paige sighed and orbed Phoebe to the manor.

* * *

"Wyatt! Come here please!" Piper said, chasing around Melinda, her youngest child, who kept orbing away. Wyatt orbed in, smiling at his mother.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you find Melinda please, I don't want anything ruining today." Piper said, walking off to the kitchen, only for Paige and Phoebe to orb in right in front of her. "Paige, Pheebs! What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help you set up." Phoebe fabricated, smiling innocently.

"You shouldn't be orbing, you're pregnant." Piper warned, and she side-stepped Paige, and walked into the kitchen. "And anyway, I-" Piper got cut off as Melinda orbed into the kitchen. "Melinda! Stay where you are." She walked over, picking her up, and passing her to Wyatt, who walked in, following her. "Keep her busy."

"Sure thing mom. Hi Auntie Paige, Auntie Phoebe." Wyatt walked out of the room, holding Melinda, leaving behind a gormless Phoebe and Paige.

"So…" Piper said, as she pulled a duck out of the oven. "Why are you really here? And where's Oswin? Off killing Warlocks still?"

"What? Oof." Phoebe said, as Paige elbowed her. "I mean, yes. Although, she is coming. Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying. She can handle herself." Piper put the duck on the side, and checked a piece of paper.

"Is that, Peeking Duck?" Phoebe asked, smelling the air.

"Yes, it is. You told me to make it. Remember? Your exact words were 'You should make Mark's Peeking Duck. It's amazing.' Do you remember?" Piper said, staring at the pair. Before Paige could answer, Oswin shimmered in, covered in sand, and Paige kicked out, forgetting that Oswin could shimmer, and Oswin went flying backwards, into Piper.

"Oh my god, Oswin, I'm so sorry!" Paige said as she and Phoebe ran over to help the two up.

"Paige, you know Oswin can shimmer, so why exactly did you kick her?" Piper asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uhh… I forgot. I want to make sure this day goes well, that's all." Paige lied, smiling widely.

* * *

"Pheebs?!" Piper exclaimed, walking up the stairs towards the attic. "Paige?! Oswin?!" She stormed into the attic, and saw the three on the floor, unconscious. "Oh my god! Leo!" She ran over to the trio, removing the crystals. Leo orbed in, looking around, noticing the three on the floor, running over to them.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to heal them.

"Oh… I see. You don't need to heal them. They went to the future." Piper said, holding up the page from the NoteBook of Shadows. "I wonder where they went."

* * *

"I'll help out in the kitchen, Piper. Paige, why don't you go upstairs, Pheebs, downstairs. Crystals." Oswin said, whispering the 'Crystals' part, so Piper wouldn't hear them.

"Hey now, since when are you free to help? I thought you weren't even coming today, Oswin." Piper said, leaning on the counter.

"I, err, changed my mind." Oswin said, fake smiling.

"You three are up to something. You," Piper pointed at Phoebe. "Refuse to orb for the babies sake. You," Piper pointed at Paige. "Never attack Oswin when she shimmers in. And you," She pointed at Oswin last. "Never have any time to do anything, you're too busy. So, I will ask once more, what are you doing here? I have reasonable doubt to believe that you're even my family."

"No no, we are your family. Uhh, me, Prue and Oswin cheated your death when you got Oroya fever by transferring the illness to a ninja toy." Phoebe said, hoping to make Piper realise they were them.

"That was 17 years ago. Think of something more recent." Frowning at the trio.

"Uhh, I got attacked by a demon that tried to steal my identity, but got the spell wrong, and all damage inflicted to him happened to me, and we vanquished him by vanquishing me." Oswin said, hoping that would work.

"Again, 17 years ago. That's it." Piper raised her hands to freeze the trio, who she believed were demons. To her surprise, only Oswin froze, which was normal.

"We can't freeze! Because we're good witches!" Paige exclaimed, smiling at Piper, running over and hugging Piper, who threw up her hands and unfroze everything. Oswin looked around, suddenly confused.

"Hey, you froze me! That's mean." Oswin said, realising how Phoebe and Paige suddenly appeared next to Piper.

* * *

"Hey Leo, look. They summoned someone from 25 years in the future." Piper said, looking at the spell written in Oswin's handwriting.

* * *

"I just don't get it." Oswin said, talking alone with Phoebe and Paige. "Why am I a physco warlock-hunter? I mean, yeah, Derrik killed me, but I'm over that, what happened?"

"I know what you mean, I found this picture." Phoebe started, pulling out a wallet with a picture of her and Coop. "I fall in love with a cupid. That's not supposed to happen."

"Hello, parole officer. And you're my charges." Paige said, bewildered. "What happened in the last 14 years?"

"The last 14 years?" A voice sounded from the doorway, Piper's voice. "So this is where you guys went 14 years ago. I always wondered."

"Aw, crap." Paige said, her head falling.

"You knew?" Phoebe asked Piper, who was leaning in the doorway.

"Of course I knew, but you never told me."

"Wait, does this mean we failed? If we've done it before, we must have failed." Paige said, worry evident on her face.

"Failed what?" Asked Piper.

"No, we're not gong to fail, this time. We'll win this time." Oswin reassured Paige and Phoebe.

"Win what?" Piper asked, agitated.

"Sorry, future consequences." Phoebe replied, walking out of the room, past Piper, the other two following.

"Future consequences? You're from the past!" Piper exclaimed, storming after the three.

"And yet we know about the future." Oswin said, in her best Obi Wan Kenobi voice. "Now, if you excuse me, I have something I have to do." She said, as she shimmered away to the tree-house.

"What's her problem?" Asked Piper, still following her sisters.

"Look, Piper, what we need you to do, is stay with Paige. Because she has active powers." Phoebe said, waving her hand at Paige.

"So do you. You can kill with your powers." Piper corrected her.

"What do I do, premonition people to death… Wait a minute, déjà vu. When we went to the future with Prue, that power? I can kill? Well then, just stay with one of us, okay?" Phoebe said, ordering her older sister around.

"Okay… I'm not going to bother asking why. Just, I need to hand the decorations up, okay. So help with that." Piper ordered, walking towards the sunroom.

* * *

Oswin shimmered into the treehouse first time, cheering inside. She needed to focus on what she was planning. Walking around the small treehouse, she noticed a secret compartment, hiding the NoteBook of Shadows. Smiling, she flipped through the pages until she found the spell to return them home, and wrote it on a spare piece of paper, and folded it up and put in her pocket. Next, she turned to the page titled 'The Angel of Death'.

"Summoning, come on, how do I summon him?" Oswin asked, reading the page. "'Death only shows up when someone is dying.' Brilliant. Well, I gotta do what I gotta do, if it saves Piper." Oswin shut the notebook, returning it to its place, and shimmering out, this time to a dark alleyway.

"Give me your money!" A black-clad man shouted at a woman, who was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt with some logo on it, and a baby blue cardigan. The robber was holding a gun to the woman, demanding the contents of her purse. Just as he pointed the gun to the woman's head, Oswin shimmered in, and threw a lightning ball at the robber, causing him to fly backwards, and a sharp metal pipe speared him through his stomach.

"Who- who are you?" Asked the woman, who was physically shaking in fear.

"Shh." Oswin said, raising her finger to her lips. "Run. Quickly. And stay out of alleyways, okay?"

"O- okay." The woman said, as she turned and bolted, as Oswin turned her attention back to the robber, who was barely alive.

"Who- who are you?" He asked, still trying to play the big man, no matter how much blood was leaking over the ground.

"Shut up." Oswin demanded, throwing another energy ball. The man cried out in pain, and the blood stopped flowing out from his body, and the man stopped breathing. Right on cue, The Angel of Death smoked in, and held his arm out, ready to take his soul, but was interrupted by Oswin coughing to get his attention.

"Oswin. Long time no see." Death said, in his irritatingly posh English accent.

"Cut the crap, I'm the Oswin from 2005, not 2019. Your list, Piper Halliwell, is she on it?"

"I cannot reveal that to you, and you know it. You'll just try and stop it." Death said, second guessing Oswin.

"No. That's where you're wrong. No stopping, just replacing. You've done it before, you'll do it again." Oswin demanded. Death thought about her offer for a while, before asking the question Oswin dreaded.

"And with whom will you replace her?"

"Me."

* * *

"Oswin's been gone a long time." Piper said, pining up the 'Happy 14th' banner in the sunroom.

"She'll be back, you know what she's like." Phoebe said.

"No, I knew her. This is her from 14 years ago. Not her now." Piper corrected Phoebe.

"You know, you never said." Paige started, passing Piper a few pins. "How did she get all 'physco-killer'?" Piper sighed, she knew future consequences are bad, but then again, they were from the past and knew more about the future than her.

"After Derrik killed her, she tried to get over it, she pretended she did, I gather she still is pretending, right?" Piper asked, only to receive nods back. "I guessed. She never really got over it. About 5 years later, she fell in lust with a guy named Nathan."

"Let me guess, warlock." Phoebe said, stopping Piper with her story.

"Yep, sent to get into the home, like Cole was. She found out, flipped out, killed him. Then about a year later, Sean shows up. Warlock, same as Nathan. Flips out again, starts learning how to use her demonic powers. She can shimmer and create energy balls." Piper explained.

"And what, she sets out to wipe out the warlock community?" Paige asked, stopping from blowing up a balloon.

"Yep. She secluded herself to a treehouse to keep us safe, and has been killing warlocks for years. She's only died twice."

"Wait, what, died?" Phoebe asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah, we managed to bring her back though, every time." Piper said, smiling at the memories and the stories of her sisters pushing her back to Earth every time.

* * *

"You?" Death asked, stepping up to Oswin. "And how would that help?"

"You'll be getting your soul, and Piper will be getting her family. I don't care what you say, I'm doing it." Oswin exclaimed. Death flicked his wrist, and watched as the list of names changed, and Piper Halliwell was replaced with Oswin Halliwell.

"It seems as if you have made up your mind." He showed her the list, proving she was now 3rd from the top.

"Wait, Halliwell? I'm not a Halliwell, I'm a Hardy." Oswin said, confused.

"No, you're Oswin Halliwell; you changed it, so as to be one of them, to end the Halliwell/Hardy separation once and for all." Death explained, before turning back to the robber, and pulling his dying soul out of his body.

"You!" The robber's soul said. "You killed me. Why?!"

"You're evil." Oswin said, turning away and shimmering as she walked away, leaving Death with the robber.

* * *

Back at the manor, Paige was putting cutlery on the table, and Oswin shimmered in across from her. Instinctively, Paige orbed one of the knives straight at Oswin, but she shimmered out and back in again after the knife went past her.

"Oswin! Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Paige exclaimed, running over to her. After hearing Paige's yelling, Piper and Phoebe ran in from the kitchen, spotting Oswin and the knife embedded in the wall next to her head.

"It's okay, Paige is a tiny bit jumpy. Understandably." Oswin said, pulling the knife out of the wall.

"Okay, that's it. Where, the hell, have you been? And why is everyone so jumpy today?!" Piper almost yelled. All the commotion had woken Chris up, and he made his way down the stairs, still dressed in his PJ's and a dressing gown, towards the dining table, where the yelling was coming from.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Chris asked, standing in the doorway. Piper walked over to her son and hugged him, telling him not to worry, while Phoebe, Paige and Oswin stood still, taking in how young he looked. "Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige? Oswin? What are you doing here? You're never around anymore."

"I know, but I am now." She could sense some hate radiating off of him, towards her. "Hey, where's Leo?" She asked, trying to change the subject. When the lamp a few centimetres away from her head exploded, she noticed that the conversation changer changed the conversation, but for the worst. "O-kay…"

"Dammit." Piper muttered, pushing Chris towards the stairs, while she went into the kitchen to get a broom. Phoebe and Paige took the opportunity to ask Oswin where she had been.

"Hey, where did you go?" Phoebe asked in hushed tones.

"I summoned The Angel of Death, so I could talk to him." Oswin replied.

"The Angel of Death? You can't summon him; someone has to die for him to show… up… You didn't!" Paige accused Oswin, raising her voice slightly.

"Shh, shh. He was going to kill someone, I killed him, okay? Look, all you need to know, is that Piper is no longer on Death's list."

"How did you-?" Phoebe started, but got cut off by Piper walking back in.

"Hey, no-one followed me to the kitchen. I guess that means I no longer need protection." Piper said, sweeping up the mess.

"Did you tell her?" Oswin asked Paige and Phoebe, both of them shaking their heads.

"No, not the reason." Phoebe assured Oswin.

* * *

"Should we try and bring them back?" Piper asked Leo, who was sat by the three, who had been placed back inside the crystals, to protect them if needs be.

"No, they'll come back when they're ready. You can't pull them back; they have to complete what they went there for."

* * *

Chris walked down the stairs, wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and jeans, along with a '14 today' badge.

"Mom?" He asked, but Phoebe walked out of the kitchen, telling him to sit at the table, which he did. Paige was already sat at the table, and Oswin was in the kitchen with Piper, watching out carefully for any sign of demon activity.

"You're paranoid." Piper said, to Oswin, who wasn't listening to her, so she whistled.

"Ow, okay. Yes, I'm paranoid." Oswin said, looking around once again.

"The duck's done, can we go in now?" Piper asked Oswin, picking up the tray.

"Of course. You first." Oswin said, pulling the paper out of her pocket to give to Phoebe or Paige when she needed to. She followed Piper out, who put the duck on the table. Piper walked around the table to Chris, and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Wyatt!" She shouted, waiting for her eldest son to orb in with her daughter. A little while ago, Henry had turned up with the twins, and Coop arrived with Prue and Parker, and were sat in the sunroom, now made their way to the table, and sat down in their respective seats. Wyatt orbed in with Melinda, and sat down too. All of the family sat down at the table and started to eat, while Oswin stayed stood up, arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"Will you calm down and eat?" Phoebe asked.

"You know I can't do that, Pheebs." Oswin said, staying put. Suddenly, the doorbell rung and Oswin moved quickly, walking over to the door, forming an energy ball in her right hand, opening the door with her left hand.

"Hey, Oswin? Wow, didn't expect to see you here." Oswin put the energy ball out as Darryl spoke from the doorway. Piper got up and started to walk over to the door to greet Darryl, when 3 demons shimmered in and simultaneously threw fireballs at Piper's back.

"No!" Oswin shouted, and shimmered out from the doorway and in front of Piper, pushing her to the floor and taking the three fireballs to the chest. With a loud yell, Oswin threw out her hands and fire exploded out of her hands at the same time fire burned over her own body, her skin turning blue as she changed into Vensolin and burnt as she was vanquished, but took down the three demons as she did, howling in pain as Vensolin dissolved and Oswin was left standing looking around confused, before falling down to her knees, and then onto her back, gasping for breath, grasping her chest. In the time this had happened, Darryl had closed the door and run over to the group as the rest of them ran over to Piper and Oswin, helping Piper up, and leaning over Oswin. Un-noticed by everyone, The Angel of Death smoked in and waited for Oswin to die.

"Paige, heal her!" Piper yelled, as Paige moved over. She'd never done this before, but she obviously could. He held her hands over Oswin's chest, but couldn't start to heal her before Oswin hit her with a low volt energy ball.

"No… Someone has to die… If you save me… it'll be Piper…" Oswin explained, as Death stepped closer.

"She's right." Death said, making the witches face him.

"Please, don't take her." Phoebe pleaded with Death, but she knew nothing would stop him.

"It's okay… I need to go…" Oswin said, her breaths getting shorter. "Phoebe… here…" Oswin passed the spell to Phoebe as she took her final breath.

"No, Oswin. Don't die, no!" Piper exclaimed. They watched as Oswin's soul got up, and walked over to Death. Death swiped his hand and Oswin's soul split into two separate souls, and one of them became whole and opaque.

"I'll see you in 2005." The translucent Oswin said, before fading away. Not long after, Death and Oswin smoked out.

* * *

Oswin breathed in deeply and bolted up, scaring Piper who blew up a chair next to Oswin.

"Oswin, where the hell did you guys go?! Why aren't they back yet?!" Piper asked, shouting at her.

"I can't tell you. Future consequences. They'll be back soon." Oswin replied, still clutching her chest. The dust from the chair reached her nose and she sneezed, shimmering out and back in. "Whoa."

* * *

Paige and Piper were crying over Oswin's body, while Phoebe opened up the folded piece of paper Oswin gave her, and apart from the spell to get Phoebe and Paige back, there was a map with 'For Piper' written on it, and a circle around a tree, where her treehouse was.

"Piper, this is for you." She handed Piper the map, and Phoebe wiped away the tears running down her face. "Paige, we need to go home."

"Wait. What happens to Phoebe and Paige when you leave? Will they know what happened?" Piper asked, wiping her tears away too.

"I don't know. I hope so." Paige said, taking the spell off Phoebe.

"Just remember. Oswin did this so Chris and Wyatt have a mother growing up. And Melinda too. Goodbye." Phoebe sniffed.

"Take us back from whence we came, To time and place that are the same, Let past be present, That time regain." Paige and Phoebe said together, their bodies shaking for a few seconds, before returning to normal, and surveying the scene.

"Oh my god, Oswin…"

* * *

Paige and Phoebe sat up quickly, cheeks wet with tears, as they look around the attic quickly, and spot Oswin sat with Piper, and they smile at Oswin.

"You did the right thing." Phoebe said, walking over and hugging Oswin.

"I know I did." Oswin said, smiling back, and hugging Phoebe and Paige.

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened?" Piper asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Nope." Paige said, smirking. "Future con-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Future consequences." Piper cut Paige off, pulling the trio into a hug, laughing.


End file.
